Back to school
by migsgrl87
Summary: Casey and Zeke meet this one girl that they both like! please r
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the following characters, only the *new * students at Herrington High School. I am not getting paid to make this story either! Oh and another thing, this is my first story about a movie, so it may suck a little bit. If it does, I am so sorry!  
Casey entered the high school of Herrington High. He stands at his locker and grads the books, which he needs for his Geography class with Mrs. Smithers. Before he gets a chance to leave, his long time enemy Zeke McCall comes up and grabs him. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked quickly. "I mean, where you're hanging around my girl and shit like that!" he suddenly snapped. " I ain't hanging out with no girl.except for Stokely and Delilah", Casey spoke with sudden emotion. His hands felt as if he were going to commit a fight with the football Prince this year and make something of it. "Yeah. Then why is it that Emilica spoke your name last night?" Zeke asked menacingly. "I know no one by that name!" spited Casey. Before the two boys could say another word the bell rang telling them that they had to get to class. Casey walks and enters the classroom. The teacher spoke to the class introducing the agenda to the class. Suddenly a tap from behind Casey grabs his attention. "Hi", says a girl's voice. "Hi", Casey whispers back. "My name is Emilica Winters, and you are." she introduces herself and then leaves space for Casey to say his name. "Casey, Casey Conner", he said. "Oh yeah Zeke told me about you. Or at least I think his name was that, you know he drives a beautiful Pontiac GTO", he told him solemnly. "Yeah. That's right", he said. "I've actually have ridden in it and it is some awesome shit", he tells her. Hey after all it was the truth. The teacher finally tells the two to stop talking and get to work. She told them what to do again and assigns them to be partners if they didn't stop talking, but what she didn't know.is that's what they had wanted. If they didn't stop talking, but what she didn't know.is that's what they had wanted. Finally the bell for second class had rung and it was time for Ms. Burke to be torment the fuck out of kids and try to brain wash them with her English Lit class. "What class do you have next?" ask Emilica. "Mrs. Burke, English", he told her timely. "Damn, I have Mr. Leon.Biology", she spoke. "That means you have class with Zekey-boy", teased Casey. "How do you know?" asked Emilica. "He has the same schedule every year", Casey admitted. They finally walked from each other and headed to their lockers. Emilica met up with Zeke at his locker and Casey could see them laughing. He turned his body to his locker and collected his books for next class, with out Emilica. Finally he smiled walked to class. With out knowing it there was going to be a twist in his next class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Casey walked into the classroom and sat at his desk, where he belonged. He knew that no one would talk to him or do anything with him. He was starting to wonder if the new girl was the one that Zeke was talking about, for hanging around his girl. Today in class it was to be another boring day with out Aerin McCartney. He was thinking about which college or university that he would like to attend. Suddenly the teacher came in and a girl followed her, a girl that had never been in the class before. It was Emilica. She looked happy but also sad. This position had changed since the first class that Casey had with her. He guessed that she had not even noticed him yet. She took a seat beside Ashlee Tearson. She was a pretty beautiful and talented. Everyone loved her and would love to date her; in the class she was most popular and was the sexiest cheerleader of them all. "Hello class, this is the new student", introduced the teacher. "Hi", she said to Ashlee. "Hi, my name is Ahlee", she said. "Hello Ashlee, I'm Emilicia, but they call me Emma for short", she told the girl next to her. Finally Emilicia spotted a girl who was dressed all in black and asked who it was, and about her. "Oh that's just Stokely Emmons", said Ashley. "She's as dumb as Casey Conner over there and believes that Science will actually happen", said Ashlee laughing. "Really?" asked Emilicia quickly. "Yeah. Have you met Zeke McCall yet?" asked Ashlee changing the subject. "Yeah," answered Emilicia. "Cool", she said. "That is one hell of a GTO", Ashlee told her. "You should drive in it some day!" commented Ashlee. "He takes almost every girl in it, and makes out with them", she revealed. "Really. Holy Shit", she answered. She couldn't believe it at all with disgust, you could tell that she though it was a joke. "Alright you two no chit-chat get to work!" demands the teacher. "Yes, ma'am", says Emilicia. Finally she spots Casey and starts to admire him. She knew that in her heart she would love him and make him feel special. She felt bad and that she would have to do something to make him realize that he was something more than what everyone else had been saying about him. She was going to make him loved and feel different for once in his life. She had just started to daydream about making out with Casey when the bell rang dismissing them from their class and leading them to their lockers. "I thought that you had class with Zekey-boy", Casey said sourly. "I read my schedule wrong. It's next class", she said. "I could here your talk with Ashlee. It's all bullshit", said Casey angrily. He knew it was the truth. "I have known Zeke my whole life and he don't make out with every girl in his precious car, that he so dearly loves", he told her in hatred disappointment. "That don't mean a thing", she said. Casey just kept walking to his locker to get his stuff for his algebra one class with Mrs. Merges. "Look, Casey I do like you, and I just want you to know that", she whispered to him before the two split up. When she was to meet Zeke, he would be know where in sight, or would it be too late? 


	3. So We Meet Again

Casey stammered at his locker, making sure that all of his things were in order. Had he heard Emma right? "She liked him". No it couldn't be true, he was a little outcast. A girls voice broke him from his thoughts. "Might as well face it, we have Bio next with wild child," the voice hissed. It was Stokely. "Yeah. Little Casey looks depressed, does he need some of his M&M's?" she mockingly asked. "Two damn bag fulls would be fine right now," he scarcely choked. "Must be girl problems," he said revealing the secret, that hadn't really been a secret. "It's about that new girl", Casey told Stokely. "I thought you were dating Delilah", she grimaced. "Well I am but I feel like I like Emma better", Casey fervently told his friend.

Stokely toke a deep sigh. "Case, I abhorrence to break it to you but it looks like _Romeo_ maybe to late to save Juliet," she hastily said. Casey knew that it was true, because he was still going out with Delilah, as Stokely was still dating Stan. They entered the classroom and sat down beside each other, they both knew that in a few minutes, Stan Francesca would be entering the room with his letterman jacket on. He would be acting the _cool teen on campus_, as usual and ask what was going on. Casey, knew that nothing would be different. He looked willingly up at the clock, as the bell had rang and Stan had enetered with his letterman jacket, glasses on, and his hat backwords. He walked up diligently to Stokely and plopped his binders on the desk, making them echo.

"I hope there was a need for that," the Bio teacher, Mrs. Bradford remarked, as soon as he had done it. "Today will be silent reading, and then working on class exercises 1-11 together," Mrs. Bradford told the class. _Fuck this_ Casey thought, he had never gotten high, but now he figured he wanted to. He wanted to have some of Zeke's special recipe, like he did that time, when they had the Mary-Beth issue. His mind zoned back to his school work until the bell rang, saying that it was lunch.


End file.
